Shipwreck
Shipwreck is the first chapter of the second act of Gears of War 3. Walkthrough New enemies: *Wild Ticker *Siegebeast New weapons: *Digger Launcher Cole and his squad barely managed to survive from the huge wreckage. All weapons except for your pistol have been washed away, so move on the given path when you see the Wild Ticker. Kill them quickly before they consume the weapons, although upon killing them they drop the weapon they eat. Proceed, and rumbling can be heard. Savage Drones start attacking, and keep fighting your way through them. As you continue to a point, the game switches you from Cole to Marcus, who are fighting a large Savage Locust stronghold. Savage Boomers start attacking you with their Diggers, so try to take them out first. Watch for the Savage Drones on the long unstable bridges above as they use Longshots, which are more deadly on harder difficulties. As you fight your way through, you will find a group of Savage Locust using a Siegebeast to destroy what's left of the CNV Sovereign. Kill the Siegebeast crew, and use the Siegebeast to destroy the other two attacking the wreckage. Once all of them are destroyed, a Brumak appears. Kill it with the Siegebeast. Keep moving to search for Anya and Jace. Deal with the various savages that are fighting them. They're distracted from fighting them, so you can attack them from behind and kill them without much worry. After finding and meeting up with them, deal with all of the enemies that appear on the fight. A cutscene ensues afterwards where Prescott dies from his wounds, and the Savage Locust fight again. Remember that a large ammo stash is behind you, so restock on ammo if you're running low on it. After all the enemies are dead, a Brumak appears. Kill it by shooting the Chain Gun arms (not the rocket launcher, this does no damage on it). Once the two Chain Gun arms are destroyed, they start exploding and the Brumak explodes, and the chapter ends with a cutscene in which you find out Adam Fenix is still alive and you need to reach Anvil Gate to crack the data disk Prescott gave you. Collectibles *Tomatoes: A Beginner's Guide: Just as soon as you begin, you'll see a container straight ahead next to a burning shack. One end of it has a gate that you can kick in. The collectible is just inside of here. *Octus Medal Diploma: In the bay you'll be in the area of the crash of a Raven in the midst of many containers. Defeat the Savage Drones and then head towards the aircraft shot down. Next to it you will find the cabin door of Marcus and some of his family heirlooms. Next to the nameplate with the name "Fenix" you'll find a collectible. *Captain's Log: After using the siege beast to destroy the two siege beasts and the brumak, your squad will jump down. Head to the right and three Savage Drones will emerge from the ground. Look directly up. On the rocks there is a crate. Destroy it and the log will be dropped down for you to grab. *Recovered Cog Tags #6: After the cutscene with Prescott, run to the beach line. The COG tag is lying behind a crate (on the side facing the water). Achievements *Upon completing this chapter, you will unlock the "Okay, Now We Find Hoffman" achievement.